Reflection
by Fallen121
Summary: Modern(no real specific/relative time or age of characters.) AU. "I'm sorry." "Those are my words." Artemis mumbled. "I love you." Percy replied. "I hate you." "I know you do." she looked up at him."Be nice to her okay?" "I promise."


A/n: Disclaimer I do not own the characters used in this story as they belong to Rick Riordan's series Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I only my writing has improved since I left you people in the dark. I've grown tired with such heavy shoulders over my time away, but what is life without its burdens. Enjoy and may I update or publish more in the coming weeks. No promises. No more from me to you.

"How are you holding up Annabeth?" Artemis asked as she approached the young woman who sat with her knees pulled to her chest, and her chin resting on them on the beach peering off into the dark horizon. She got no response, as she walked closer to the blonde. The sound of sniffling made her heart sink, remembering of the stolen dance that he shared with her.

They danced as they had always done in secret, but now in front of friends and family they freely expressed the dying embers of their love. Just as they had always done in secret, they moved as one. She took the lead as she had always done, while he wore his stupid smile. The other couples watched in awe at how well the two danced, for they had never interacted with such passion. "They're staring, maybe we should tone it down it a bit. Your boyfriend is getting jealous, and your father is giving me a death glare." he spoke as he nipped at her ear.

"If you keep trying to seduce me than their reactions are justified. Besides I don't care at this point." Artemis replied quickly turning her head so that her long auburn hair flew into his face.

"I told you before and I'll tell you again; we can run off together." he whispered. She looked into his eyes, those green orbs just like the last time he had said those words were begging her. Begging her to say yes, and run off with him.

"You already know my answer." she said softly burying her face into the crook of his neck, in response he wrapped his arms around her as they just swayed to her brother's music.

"I'm sorry."

"Those are my words." Artemis mumbled.

"I love you."

"I hate you."

"I know you do." she looked up at him."Be nice to her okay?"

"I promise."

"She's staring at us from her mother's side. She's begging for just a fraction of your attention."

"She's going to have all my attention when the night is over." there were hints of distaste in his words. Artemis placed her hand upon his cheek, looking into his eyes. He shift his gaze from her blue eyes.

"I love you so much Percy." she whispered hoping he would hear those words. "You'll learn to love her as you have come to love me. She's smart, tough, nice, and pretty."

"But she's not you." Artemis had no response to that.

"Percy." she whispered with a hand reaching for his face, but he turned away causing her to let her hand fall back to where it was before.

"I had a dream last night that we were together with kids last night. The were our kids. We were happy all five of us."

"Percy, those dreams that we had of children; of a life together are memories that we can never have with our current lives."

* * *

Artemis placed a hand on Annabeth's shoulder; the other woman shrugged off the touch. "It's not fair; we were so happy."

"Life's never fair my dear." said Artemis as she remained standing up.

"Why did he ask you spread his ashes?" Artemis let out a sigh.

"We were lovers." she responded honestly.

"So at my mother's birthday party…"

"Was our final night together; we knew about your mother and his father's plan for you two. If you want I can take you with us; if you want. So you don't have to say your final goodbye so soon."

"..."

"I'll wait for your answer, I'll probably send off sometime next week if the weather is good."

"Thanks, I guess."

* * *

Annabeth had just made it when Artemis was pulling out from her driveway; and now the two of them were in an awkward silence as they drove. They both glanced back every now and again at the urn in the back seat.

"So where are we going?" Annabeth said looking out the window at the beautiful hillside forest.

"To my Aunt Hestia's estate. We met up there when our families were celebrating her birthday. I talked to her the day after we talked." Artemis replied starting a silent road bump in their conversation.

"Your a dancer right?"

"Since I was old enough to walk, and my twin began making sounds."

"I want to know, how did you two meet?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay, but can you answer me this one question?"

"Depends."

"Why didn't you two just get married or make your relationship public."

"Our parent's wouldn't allow it."

"That's rather old fashion reason for you two to break off your relationship."

"It wasn't we that broke it off, it was me. He wanted to run away and have the two us start a new life. At the time it was an idea that I couldn't agree with. We'd run away from the only things we've known, and try to ignore our duties to our respective family."

"You sound as though you cared far more about your family then him."

"At the time I couldn't be selfish. I knew your mom and his dad were throwing around ideas of you two. I saw how you looked at him; I just couldn't bring myself to just barge in and ruin your future. Now if I could go back, I'm pretty sure I would've said yes to him."

They sat in silence for the rest of the way there. Annabeth had been to Hestia's estate before, but it had only been her and her mother. The elderly woman was the most warm, friendly, and literally personified the cliche of being too good to be Artemis pulled up into the driveway, Hestia was already there waiting for them.

"Artemis, Annabeth." Hestia greeted. Annabeth responded with an acknowledging nod.

"It's good to see you Aunt Hestia." Artemis replied.

"Would you two like some tea or something to eat?" the two visitors looked at one another.

"No, thank you." the two replied.

"If you two need anything just give me a holler." Artemis turned around to retrieve Percy's remains from the back seat.

* * *

The two women reached a small bridge over a stream. Artemis stopped, setting the urn on the railing beside her elbows. Her hands placed under her chin as she stared off into the horizon. "This is the spot where we met." Artemis said softly. Annabeth wasn't sure if the older woman was talking to her or Percy.

"Do you want time alone?" Annabeth asked seeing the look on Artemis's face.

"That would be much appreciated." Artemis replied-Annabeth walked across the bridge taking in the wild life.

"You know Percy it is poetic for us to return to where we started. I still remember your stupid grin when you found me here. You couldn't have just said hi and quickly make your way back. But I'm glad that you didn't. I'm glad I got to know you even if you did have kelp for brains at times. Or the hours of our dancing escapades during the nights. I still can't believe I let you get off easy for all those time you stepped on my toes." she lectured, drawing out a content sigh at those early memories. "You wanted to return to the start, to in your own way relive the past even in death. Maybe I can trust someone to do that for me when I leave this world. Maybe then we can meet each other again." Artemis was content for a moment of silence as she stared at what was once her lover.

"Every once in awhile I still dream of that future we could never have. It's always so clear as if I'm living in another, stealing snippets of another's life as if they were my own memory. Some days I cannot wait to sleep to welcome those dreams. Only to wake up without you and them." she said running her fingers across along the sides of the urn.

"Are you finished?" Annabeth asked as she walked towards Artemis.

"Yes, do you want any moments with him?"

"No, I loved him-but I'm not sure if he ever loved me." Artemis was trying hard to come up with something to say to her, but nothing came to mind to reassure the younger woman. "You don't have to reassure me, Artemis."

"Annabeth…" Annabeth stood besides Artemis gazing at clouds.

"This past week I've trying to make out what he felt, his past with you. In the end I'll never get the full story. By the time I came over I decided to not let this revelation of Percy's and your past taint moments of happiness me and Percy shared together. Maybe I'll find another, maybe I won't and I have to accept that. At least these questions will be answered then the one that my heart hungers for." Annabeth turned to face Artemis who had her arms stretched out with the urn in hand in a gifting gesture.

"Then maybe you'll do the honor?"

"I…"

"It's okay." Annabeth took the urn and slowly removed the lid; handing it to Artemis.

"Artemis, thank you."

a/n: And that's a wrap folks, hope you enjoyed this one shot. I've been kinda of bored of reading the guardian plot so I thought I'd try to freshen the community. I don't hate the guardian plot, just that there's been a rather large influx of it for the past month or so.


End file.
